


Time Changes Everything

by Swann76777



Category: InuYasha - A Feudal Fairy Tale
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-06
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 20:01:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 14
Words: 8,157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22591444
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swann76777/pseuds/Swann76777
Summary: Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.
Relationships: InuYasha/Sesshoumaru (InuYasha)
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	1. The Storm Inside

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Inuyasha. 
> 
> This is my first ever fanfic, I'm just trying to test out the waters and see if this is even anything that I would be good at.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

He took a long drag off of his cigarette before staring up into the dark night sky. His father had died many centuries ago, yet thoughts of him constantly plagued his head. He was a killing perfection, he had no need to protect someone. Those dying words of his father would constantly echo through his head on nights like these. Nights where the world has seemed to stop, nights that seem so calm that they must be a cover up for something much worse brewing beneath the surface, nights like him. He would never show outward emotions, though just beneath the skin his body was in a whirl wind of confusing emotions and instability. No one would ever know that on nights like this he would allow himself just a few moments to break out of his skin and let those emotions come to the surface. His world of being a Lord, protecting his lands, and killing every little thing that had crossed him were a lifetime away, now he was simply Sesshomaru. Since those days a war had passed and now demons and half demons alike were no more, humans with their technological advances had successfully pushed them all into hiding, he had not seen another demon in what felt like forever. Sesshomaru would never cower and hide though, he refused to give in. 

Sesshomaru shook his head lightly as if to shake the thoughts of the past away. These long days and nights were starting to put a strain on him that he would never admit to. His hakama that always adorned his body had long since been abandoned, in its place a pair of casual jeans and a black t-shirt, mokomoko discarded, his long silver mane had been dyed with chemicals that had burned his nose, and brown contacts to hide his golden irises. He would never admit it out loud but he seemed to almost resemble his long lost brother in his human form. He knew if Inuyasha could see him now he would probably laugh, but degrading himself to this human disguise would always be better than having to hide himself away from the world. Upon taking the last drag off of his cigarette he threw it to the ground and stomped it out with the toe of his tennis shoe and turned to leave before his mind could pull up memories of the half breed and wondering where he was or if he was even still alive.


	2. The War

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view

Inuysha had never stopped to question why he never saw any demons in Kagome’s time before when he would cross through the well. For some reason it had never struck him as odd, it wasn’t until he had lived through it that he fully understood. Kagome must have known about this and hidden it from him. When she had chosen to leave his time for good the pain tore through his body, why had the one person that had ever accepted him decided to leave? She had to of known about the horrible future for his kind, little did she know that he would live long enough to see it, to fight for his kind. 

The war had been a bloody one, bodies strewn everywhere the eye could see, humans and demons alike. Inuyasha knew he wouldn’t hide, it wasn’t in his nature to hide from a fight, he had been on the front lines of defense. Demons of all kinds had put their differences aside for this short moment in history and for once in his life he hadn’t felt like a half-breed, a mutt, a mistake, a curse to his bloodline, he felt like a warrior, like everyone else, fighting for his right to exist. He proudly stood along side his now fallen comrades, Koga had been a force to be reckoned with, he had Inuyasha’s back until the very end. The human’s had come a long way since the days of his youth, they had become so terrified of demons that they had decided the only way to protect themselves was to eliminate the threat completely. Electrified nets had been created to suppress the yokai for any airborne demons, a special bullet made to take away the yokai completely, it had been how Koga had fallen, the dumb wolf should have just worried about his own tail. Inuyasha had been too caught up in his own fight that he had not noticed the human with a gun pointed at his back, it all happened too fast for him to stop it. He had heard Koga yell his name and before he could turn around an explosion had filled his twitching ears, the smell of gun powdered flooded his senses, and a temporarily changed human Koga stood at his back, eyes wide in pain, but that smug smile had never left his face, a smile that said “…saved your life again dog breath…”

Inuyasha growled to himself trying to pull himself out of the thoughts that clouded his mind. This was ridiculous, 250 years had passed and the memories were still burned fresh in his mind, 250 years and he was still alone, still hiding. Thousands had died that night in vain, even with all of their combined strength and stamina the humans still managed to over throw them. A handful of demons from the battle, including himself, had managed to get out alive, before the humans had over taken them completely, and were able to warn the rest about the war being lost before the humans invaded. Sesshomaru was one of the few that had stayed in the battle to fight until the very end, for all Inuyasha knew Sesshomaru didn’t have time to get out and had fallen with the last of the demons. 

Sesshomaru, it was weird to think of him now, since the days of Naraku had passed the brothers had seemed to be getting along better, there were no more fights to the death, that murderous glint in Sesshomaru’s eyes had lessened and even seemed to start to resemble something else, maybe acceptance? There was no point in thinking of it now though, the past could not be changed, the cruel hands of fate hand moved on and now all that was left was hiding himself. Inuyasha was one of the lucky few that could hide his demon heritage away and go out into the world, others were not so lucky. He tried to resemble his human form as much as possible and for the most part it worked, he just had to make sure that no one ever saw his ears, those proud ears claiming his yokai blood that would twitch and swivel at every little noise, this was the one part of his body that he would never be able to get rid of. Inuyasha was not ashamed of his demon heritage but living in this world it was either hide them away or be condemned to death.

Inuyasha knew that in this time he could seek out Kagome, maybe even make future with her, but in his heart he knew that it could never. This Kagome had never had a reason to go into the past and experience his world, she had no reason to befriend demons, possibly even love them, her job had been done. She may not even be the same girl he remembered from his past anymore, she could be a completely different person, someone that would turn him in the moment he let his guard down. So no, finding Kagome was no longer an option. 

So here he was, walking through the streets among hundreds of unsuspecting humans, humans that had never had to worry about a demon in their midst, the last demon to be found was over one hundred years ago. Inuyasha had come to terms with the thought of himself being the last of demon kind, how fitting, a half-breed that everyone said wouldn’t amount to anything was the last bit of demon blood in the world. 

Inuyasha kept walking, no real destination in mind, that’s how it had always been. The countless cars driving past him as he got lost in his own world, his thoughts again wandered back to Sesshomru. How had the proud yokai died? He snickered to himself as the question hit him, the bastard probably found the most graceful way to die, or he had went out in a blaze of glory, he bet those guns wouldn’t of even worked on his brother. He may have hated him for the longest time but somewhere along the lines he realized he truly didn’t hate the man anymore. He had come to acknowledge the fact that Sesshomaru was definitely the strongest demon he had ever come across, he laughed as he thought about the look that would’ve crossed the first human’s face that had tried to shoot him, Sesshomaru probably wasn’t even phased by the bullet and just gave the man one of those wickedly hellish smiles that could make anyone piss their pants. It probably took at least 10 shots from those damned guns before Sesshomaru had succumb to their powers and fallen.


	3. Twist of Fate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

Sesshomaru had driven this path a million times before, he could probably just close his eyes and let his senses guide him, but that would never be smart. Any sign that someone was out of the ordinary would raise red flags to the humans, there hadn’t been a demon spotted in years but somehow the humans were always on alert, he wouldn’t do anything to risk leaving this place earlier than he had to. Sesshomaru had learned very quickly that in order to exist in this world he would have to move every decade or two in order to hide that fact that his yokai blood keeps him from aging. Everywhere that he traveled he would never get too comfortable, this was just a temporary home, always was, always will be. 

He brought his car to a stop as traffic came to a halt, some stupid human had run into traffic and gotten hit, from the smell of blood that flooded his senses he could tell that all the ambulances rushing to the seen would be useless, the woman had already nearly bleed to death and would be dead upon arrival at the hospital. He had to give it to the humans though, that was one thing he had always secretly admired about them, their hope. There was always hope in them, even in the face of impossible odds they clung to hope. Inuyasha had carried that quality in his human blood, it was one reason that Sesshomaru could never bring himself to completely do away with his brother.

Even in the final moments of war Inuyasha had been there with a burning hope in his eyes that things would end well for them, how naïve he had been. Inuyasha was on the front lines with him, he wouldn’t have it any other way, after all he had to make sure no one other than himself killed Inuyasha, he had claimed Inuyasha’s death the day he was born. Although as the years passed Sesshomaru found himself less inclined to kill the half-breed, it was an odd thing, he had never felt this way before and it confused him more every day leading up until the war. He had never wanted to protect anyone, Rin had just been a mistake right? He let her follow him after saving her life thinking that one day she would take the hint and leave him be, but somehow she had weaseled her way into a heart that he long believed to be dead, that was the first thing to start to melt away his defenses. 

The ambulance had finally shown up with it’s high pitched wailing siren as Sesshomaru started to come back to his senses. The siren had been loud for everyone in the vicinity but for his delicate ears it was a needle stabbing through his eardrums, he glanced towards the sidewalk where a group of gawking humans had appeared to watch the aftermath of a tragic event. They were of no concern to Sesshomaru until he noticed something odd towards the back of the group, a hand had went up to rub at the top of a baseball cap, peculiar…

Sesshomaru sat in his car a moment longer battling himself, he couldn’t allow his hopes to rise. There’s no possible way that after all this time Inuyasha is still alive. He watched the group as the sirens still rang in his ears, the hand in the crowd seemed to be rubbing against something under the cap, possibly triangle shaped dog ears, no, that was stupid. The cap started to move through the crowd seemingly trying to escape the loud group, that was when Sesshomaru could no longer deny it, the cap sat atop a mane of long midnight black hair that reached almost to the wearers bottom, the human dawned a red t-shirt and loose fitting black jeans. It was in that moment that Sesshomaru decided he had to know, he drew in a deep breath taking in all the scents of the city trying to pinpoint the one scent that would never leave his senses, the scent of a hanyou, his hanyou.

There were so many scents filling the air but mingled in with the scent of human, car exhaust, and blood came a familiar scent, one that reminded him of the forest, of being free, a scent that could surely only belong to one person in his world, Inuyasha. As he found the scent he realized the person in the cap was moving further away from the scene, he couldn’t lose him now, but traffic was still at a stand still. He thought only for a moment before swinging his door open and abandoning his vehicle, tickets be damned, this was possibly the only chance he would ever get to have some part of his past back in his life. Sesshomaru made his way through traffic painstakingly slow trying to keep his inner demon in check, every thought in his head screaming at him to move at lightening speed to find Inuyasha.


	4. Scents on the Wind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view

Inuyasha had seen countless traffic accidents since the invention of the automobile, mostly involving two cars, but this was nothing out of the usual. A woman had been looking down at her phone, lost in her own world, and she had not seen the traffic light change. It had been her own stupidity that had injured her but he still felt sorry for the woman as he watched her limp body, sprawled out in the road, phone thrown across the street from the impact of the collision. Her lifeless eyes seemed to stare right at him reminding him of the days of war, all the cold bodies looking out into the world as if trying to remember every day of their lives before the cold hand of death lead them to their final salvation. 

He heard a loud siren coming from the distance, no doubt the ambulance coming to take her body away to the morgue. The sound came closer and closer hurting his sensitive ears, he reached up trying to somewhat shield his ears from the noise, it wasn’t until his hands reached the pointed appendages that he realized he had to get away from the noise before someone found out what he was. Stealing one last glance at the already dead woman lying in the road he turned and started trying to remove himself from the crowd, heading towards the empty ally that would eventually lead him home.

He walked down the ally pulling his cap further down onto his ears ready to make a speedy retreat, he turned the corner shielding himself away from the street completely, the ambulance had finally decided to turn off their sirens and he breathed a sigh of relief. Moving through the shadowed ally he felt as if he had the world to himself for a while until a new smell hit his nose, a scent he hadn’t smelled in centuries, a scent that reminded him of an incoming storm on the horizon, a scent that for the longest time when he would smell it it would chill him to the bone, but somehow now that scent sparked something inside him. It sparked a feeling that he had not had in a long time, hope. He spun quickly on his heel only to collide with the source.


	5. The Chase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

He had been following the scent for a few blocks before turning a corner and seeing the source of it walking just a few feet in front of him. Sesshomaru inhaled deeper, all his senses confirming that this was indeed the scent he had been tracking. Momentarily forgetting to shield his emotion he decided to run that last few feet to catch up to the figure walking in front of him, he was not however expecting the figure to come to a halt and turn towards him at the last second. 

The collision pushed him to the ground in a very ungraceful fall, Sesshomaru would have been mad if he weren’t in so much shock. The force of the collision had forced the other man to the ground as well and had knocked his baseball cap off. The raven haired man had an arm clamped over the top of his head while a string of curse words flew from his mouth as he looked for the cap. Sesshomaru couldn’t believe his eyes, how long had it been, he was sure that Inuyasha had died, so how was he now right in front of his very eyes?

Sesshomaru glanced down noticing the discarded cap laying next to him on the ground, he slowly picked it up, never taking his eyes fully off the man in front of him, worried that if he were to blink he’d wake up. He stood gracefully wiping the dirt off of his pants and extended his hand with the cap in it out in front of him waiting for the other man to get his bearings and realize he had found what he was looking for. Those brown eyes looked up at him and froze.

“Sesshomaru?” was the only word that left the others mouth as reality seemed to sink in. He had not heard another say his name in so long that it seemed foreign to his ears. “Sesshomaru, you’re alive?” “It would appear so little brother.” There was a pause as Inuyasha just started at him for a moment before replying, “But how?” That was the question now wasn’t it? He barely remembered how he had gotten out of the battle alive either but Inuyasha deserved an answer. “I had taken so many hits from the humans and their guns that honestly I don’t even know. At some point during the fight I had given over to my inner beast completely in the last moments and when I came to I was miles away from the battle field but it was in that moment that I knew we had lost. My yokai had come to the surface and apparently saved my life.” He wouldn’t let Inuyasha know how weak he had been, when he awoke he was in a human form for four days, his body had taken so many shots that he was afraid that his yokai would never fully return to him. It was in those days that he realized how hard Inuyasha had had it on his human nights. 

Sesshomaru looked back at Inuyasha at a loss of words, something deep within him had known that he was still alive somewhere but after searching for decades he had given up on the search. Inuyasha broke the silence with a snicker “I knew those assholes wouldn’t be able to bring you down that easy.” Sesshomaru let a small smile grace his lips, so his brother still had that quirk of unwavering hope. He didn’t know what possessed him to do it but after centuries of being alone he would blame it on insanity, but he grabbed Inuyasha by the arm, pulling him into his chest, holding him close.


	6. An Unexpected Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view

He knew it, he knew they couldn’t have killed him. Here he was standing in front of him looking as stoic as ever. He didn’t know how it happened and he didn’t care, he wouldn’t be alone anymore. Sesshomaru must have been as lonely as he had been all these years because he had never in a million years thought that he would be even remotely capable of giving someone a hug. He could feel his whole body tense up when he first grabbed him, half expecting a claw through his gut, but when he just pulled him to his chest and held him close he could feel the relief flooding off of him in waves. Had he thought he was dead all these years too? 

“Jeez Sesshomaru, I never thought you would be the touchy feely type.” he felt him stiffen and move almost immediately, wrong thing to say, but he wasn’t going to get away that easily after all these years. He threw his arms around him in an instant not ready for this moment to be over yet. “It’s ok Sessh… just not what I was expecting…” he heard him inhale deeply against his head as if he couldn’t believe this was really happening and he was trying to memorize his scent just in case he awoke from this dream. He pulled back slowly, not fully leaving the others embrace, “I can’t believe you’re actually here Inuyasha, how is it even possible?” “Keh, as if I’d let myself be killed by some damn humans. The devil would have to come get me and take me to hell himself before that would happen.” Sesshomaru smirked, “You always were a stubborn one weren’t you?”


	7. Dreaming Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

A week had passed since Inuyasha had come back into his life, a week since the dreams had started again, and tonight was no exception. His father had been there again asking him who he had to protect, this time he had refused to answer the question. His father stood there a moment drenched in blood from his previous battle with Ryuukotsusei, then turned and left, as he usually did, off to fight Takemaru. He didn’t know what had possessed him to do so, but this time Sesshomaru had decided to follow him. He could hear his father’s strikes in the distance, smell the scorched earth, and feel the electricity in the air as he approached what would soon become his father’s final resting place.

Sesshomaru landed away from the battle looking up at the castle that stood before him. It took but a moment for him to decide that he needed to see what lay inside. He never truly did know what happened that night, just that his father had saved Izayoi and Inuyasha, whether this is what really happened or something his mind had fabricated he had to know. He made his way down the hall listening for any signs of life to no avail, his father had already destroyed any living soul that didn’t happen to already flee before his appearance. For all he knew his father could have already got Izayoi and Inuyasha out of the area before the final battle, he turned down a hall leading into the heart of the castle and that’s when he heard the soft whimpers of an infant. He was no longer in control of his own body, his yokai had taken control in that instant pushing forward to find what it knew to be the sound of a young dog demon in trouble.

He entered a small room to the left and stopped in the door way taking in the scene, a spear had been stabbed into something laying on the other side of the curtain, but on the other side of the curtain is where the small whimpers were coming from. Had someone harmed the infant? His yokai flared up in a rage at the thought of harm coming to the poor infant, he yanked the curtain back prepared for the worst. He took in the sight that laid before him, the blood drenched kimono of the woman that lay beneath him seemed eerily familiar, this was Inuyasha’s mother, but how? She had died of old age while Inuyasha was young, how could she be lying dead in front of him now? 

There was that soft whimper again, his head shot towards the source of he noise finding golden eyes locked on his own. He quickly stooped down examining the babe that lay before him, despite being covered in a light layer of amniotic fluid he was unharmed. Slowly Sesshomaru reached a hand forehead coming to rest upon a head full of snow white hair, as soon as his hand reached the infant he felt something deep within himself, like floodgates being opened. This feeling flooded all of his senses, he couldn’t explain it to himself, but it was in that moment that his yokai made a deep noise that he could only describe as a purr and one word escaped his lips, “Mine…”

Sesshomaru had awoken in a sweat, but upon seeing the sun beginning to peak through his window he knew that he would not be getting anymore sleep tonight. He lay with his eyes closed and let out a groan as his hand reached out to his night stand groping around for his cigarettes and lighter. It had become a morning tradition of sorts, he always felt it was easier to start his days now with a burst of nicotine to his system. He didn’t know when it had started but he had found that it was one of the very few things that would help calm his yokai but it seemed like that would be such an easy challenge today. He inhaled slowly off of the cigarette trying to remember his dream from the night before. Why had it affected him so?


	8. Shujaa

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view

Inuyasha made his way down the busy streets searching for the building number that his brother had scribbled upon the piece of paper he now held in his hand. He came to a stop in front of a building eclipsing the sun from view named Toranomon Hills Residence. It was a quite impressive building cased almost completely in glass, it made since to him that Sesshomaru would live in what seemed to be a present day castle. He himself had always preferred to live in more modest conditions, his own apartment was small and simple but it would do until he had to move again. He never saw the point of wasting money on something that would only be a temporary home. 

He decided to make his way into the lavish building, instantly feeling out of place, as he felt the eyes of the building guards landing on him the moment he walked through the door. His ears flattened against his skull under his red and black snapback as he approached the security desk. He approached the desk nervously toying with his raven locks a moment before the guards harsh voice rang in his ears, “Are you lost?” “Umm.. I’m looking for Shujaa” it was the most recent of the very many alias names that Sesshomaru had decided to go by over the years, courageous and fearless, the name definitely fit. The mans demeanor seemed to change as soon as the name slipped past Inuyasha’s lips, “Are you sure?” the question had caught him off guard, “Of course I’m sure. Do I look stupid? I know who I’m looking for!” The guard stiffened a moment “ I meant no disrespect sir, it’s just that Mr. Shujaa hasn’t had a visitor since he moved in.” “Well he has one now! So are you gonna tell me which apartment is his or do I need to call him and tell him about the disrespectful staff at the front desk?” “Oh no sir, there’s no need for that, I will personally escort you to his door.”

Inuyasha followed the man to the top floor of the building being led through the halls to a large set of doors, “Mr. Shujaa owns the whole floor but this is his main dwelling.” Inuyasha let out a scoff, Sesshomaru had always been one to enjoy his privacy. “Typical. I can manage from here…” The guard turned towards him and gave a deep bow before retreating back to the elevator. Inuyasha could sense a strong alpha in the rooms that stood behind the door, he took a deep breath and with a shaky knocked on the door. When had he become such a nervous wreck? It had been a week since he had been reunited with his brother but apparently it had been a busy week for Sesshomaru. After their brief meeting Sesshomaru had had to leave saying that he was late for a meeting, today would be his day off. Inuyasha shook his hands lightly trying to quickly regain his composure.

The door pushed open and there stood Sesshomaru in all his glory holding a towel with another draped around his waist. He stood in the door way looking dumbfounded as he took in his brothers appearance, water droplets caressed his skin falling from his long jet black locks. One drop in particular seemed to capture his interest as it slowly made it’s way down his chest and to his well chiseled abdomen before resting upon a small patch of silver hair right above his pelvis. Sesshomaru loudly cleared his throat redirecting Inuyasha attention back up to his face, oh god, had he been staring? He could feel his cheeks flushing. “I didn’t take you as an early riser Inuyasha.” He nervously rubbed at the back of his neck, “Uh, yeah, well I didn’t sleep too well last night so I figured since I was already up I should head over… Am I too early?” He could have sworn he saw a small smile grace Sesshomaru’s lips before it quickly vanished. “No, you’re fine, come in and make yourself comfortable while I finish getting ready.”


	9. Day Dreaming Of You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

The hot water felt amazing as it cascaded down his scalp to cover the rest of his aching muscles, his dreams from the previous week had definitely been taking a toll on him, but last night’s dream was different, it had stirred something inside him that he couldn’t quite place. When he had awoke this morning his yoaki seemed content instead of it’s usual anxious stirring. Was this because it knew that Inuyasha would be here today? Sesshomaru had shaken the thought out of his head almost as suddenly as it had appeared. Feeling the rhythmic beating of the water as it made quick work of the knotted muscles in his back and shoulders he began to let his mind clear and wander. Inuyasha came to mind, he had been at the forefront of his mind a lot lately though he would never admit it aloud, he couldn’t help but think of him now. That smart mouth, brash attitude, those flickering puppy ears that seemed to swivel at every noise they heard. He momentarily wondered how soft those ears would feel, would they feel like silk or velvet between his lips? Sesshomaru’s eyes shot open, did he really just think that? No, why would he? What was this feeling?

He squeezed his eyes shut tight feeling that his heart rate had ever so slightly quickened. His yoaki growled lightly in annoyance from the disturbance. Had it been the one to make him think like this? Once more with the hypnotizing motion of the water he began to calm again deciding to let his yokai to suppress his mind for a bit. He came to mind once more, a scene playing out before him, he could see him now, sprawled out on the ground panting softly as if he had just fought a harsh battle. Skin flushed ever so slightly, clothes ripped from what looked like claw marks, sweat glistening in the sunlight, it was truly a

sight to behold. Sesshomaru’s hand began to move on it’s own accord, reaching in front of him in the shower to lightly grip his slowly growing member. Inuyasha had gotten to his knees in front of him giving him that famous toothy smirk of his before whispering seductively “What’s wrong Sesshomaru? Do you need a little help?” Inuyasha’s fingers slipped into the waist band of his jeans, pulling them down just enough to expose his goal. Hungry eyes feasted upon the sight that now stood alert and erect in front of him. Sesshomaru’s breath hitched slightly as the warm air surrounded his erection before quickly being enveloped by a warm and wet mouth, a tongue flicked ever so slightly the sensitive opening at the tip. Sesshomaru began stroking his aching erection, how long had it been since he last pleasured himself? He could feel himself building quickly, letting his yoaki indulge itself, it felt so good to let his defenses down. The sensations felt so real, he could almost feel Inuyasha’s hungry mouth enveloping him, almost smell the anxious scent coming off of his hanyou, he was so close to his climax when his mind snapped back to reality at the sound of a knock on his door. “Shit.” Sesshomaru groaned softly to himself turning off the faucet, and wrapped a towel around his waist. 

He looked at himself in the mirror in disbelief, what had possessed him to think of Inuyasha in that situation? When did these thoughts first begin to occur? Why was his yokai becoming obsessed with Inuyasha? He grabbed another towel off the shelf before

heading towards the front door. He pushed open the door to his apartment, feeling a rush of relief flood through his body as he saw Inuyasha there waiting for him, if had been anyone else interrupting his thoughts they would have paid dearly. He noticed Inuyasha taking in his appearance watching as his eyes slowly trailed down his body, was that a blush? _**Good beta, admire your alpha…** _Sesshomaru quickly silenced his yokai and cleared his throat noticing Inuasha snapping his attention back to his face. “I didn’t take you as an early riser Inuyasha.” He noticed Inuyasha’s face fall slightly, “Uh, yeah, well I didn’t sleep too well last night so I figured since I was already up I should head over… Am I too early?” He hadn’t slept well either? What was troubling the hanyou? _**We will protect our mate…**_ Sesshomaru felt his yokai purring at the thought of Inuyasha being his. “No, you’re fine, come in and make yourself comfortable while I finish getting ready.”

Sesshomaru led him into the living room motioning towards the couch for him to take a seat and began to walk back towards his bedroom to get dressed feeling eyes on him with every step he took. Upon entering his room he placed the towel he had been carrying to his head in an attempt to wring out some of the water in his hair. His yokai was pacing frantically in his mind, always the impatient one. There really was no use in trying to fight ones self. _**Hurry…**_ _Patience, he is here now. **We will not lose him again…** No, never again…_


	10. Alpha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view

He sat upon the lush couch trying to patiently await Sesshomaru’s return. He took a deep breath taking in all the scents that filled the apartment, a slight smoke smell, apparently Sesshomaru had taken up smoking, moisture in the air followed by what could only be described as a sea breeze, it accented Sesshomaru’s strong storm scent perfectly. **_Delicious…_ **There it was again, where did it come from? Ever since he ran into Sesshomaru he had been hearing a voice in his head. It only seemed to appear when he thought of Sesshomaru and it definitely wasn’t his own, he was sure that if he ever even thought some of things that this voice would say Sesshomaru would somehow know and strike him down. This voice apparently had some high opinions of his brother that he couldn’t understand. He could feel a strong sensation in the air, electricity, comfort, belonging, he took another deep inhale memorizing his brother’s scent, sea storms and… arousal? **_Alpha…_**

Inuyasha sat questioning himself, where did the voice come from? His ears twitched under his cap as a door handle turned announcing Sesshomaru’s return. He strolled into the room fixing the wrist cuff on a rolled up sleeve of a black button up shirt before running his hands along his shirt to smooth out the non-existent wrinkles. Inuyasha couldn’t look away from the sight before him, his eyes trained on every movement that the other made. “D-do you have work today? I thought you were off? I.. I can leave if you have somewhere to be…” This seemed to catch Sesshomaru off guard as he gave him a slightly confused stare. “Did I not tell you I was off today?” Inuyasha diverted his gaze down to his lap looking at the rough fabric of his jeans suddenly feeling inferior, “No you did…” Movement caught his ears as Sesshomaru crossed the front room to stand in front of him, his ears twitched nervously. A curled finger came to rest under his chin tilting his head up until he came face to face with his brother, “Then I have no where else to be.” He dropped his finger from his chin and brought it up to the top of Inuyasha’s head removing the hat from his head, “There is no need for you to hide yourself here Inuyasha.” _**Obey your alpha… Submit…** _Inuyasha could feel the heat rising in his cheeks and gave a slight nod.

Sesshomaru took the seat next to him on the couch leaning back into the cushions looking completely relaxed, he couldn’t recall ever seeing Sesshomaru looking quite like this, had time changed him that much? Though he had to admit to himself that for some reason he himself felt very calm as well, something about Sesshomaru’s presence had that effect on him, did he feel the same thing? _ **Mate…** _There was that voice again, it had startled him, these weren’t his thoughts were they? He had finally found Sesshomaru and now he was gonna think he had gone crazy… Maybe he was going crazy, normal people didn’t hear voices after all right? Yep, he must have finally cracked. Maybe none of this was even real.


	11. Voices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

Inuyasha had gone quiet looking to be lost deep in thought, since when did his puppy actually use that brain of his. There was something troubling about the silence, something was wrong. “Inuyasha?” Inuyasha looked at him with wide eyes, “Huh?” “What’s troubling you?” Inuyasha’s glance retreated quickly back down to his lap. “It’s nothing, really.” _**Help…** Was that supposed to sound convincing?_ “Do you think I’m stupid? There’s something wrong, it’s written all over your face.” Inuyasha drew his gaze back up to his face looking defeated, “That obvious huh?” Sesshomaru gave a curt nod expecting him to continue. There was a long pause where Inuyasha seemed to be wrestling with his own thoughts before he opened his mouth again in a soft whisper, “Do you ever hear things… Like a voice… In your head?”

The question had certainly caught him off guard, was he talking about his yokai? He thought about the question for a moment trying to figure out how to answer the hanyou. How much did Inuyasha know about his demon heritage? He certainly was never around to teach him the basics, what about his mother? She was human but she had been mated to a demon, she should have at least known something though right? How old was he when she died again? If this was his yokai coming to the surface there was a reason behind it, “What kind of things are these voices saying to you?” “Voice, there’s only one… but it’s not important what it says, just answer my question…” Sesshomaru straightened his posture and turned so his body was facing Inuyasha’s own, “It is very important what this voice says Inuyasha, and yes, I have a voice that I hear as well, all demons do.” Apparently he had peaked Inuyasha’s curiosity if his ears swiveling in his direction were any indication so he continued, “This “voice” that you’re hearing is you, your most primal demon instincts, your yoaki to be more specific, but still you.” Inuyasha looked a little relieved, “So I’ll ask you again, what is this voice saying to you?”


	12. Escape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view  


He could feel his body tense and his eyes hit wide as realization hit him, if what Sesshomaru was saying was true did that mean that HE wanted Sesshomaru? The voice had been referring him as alpha, did his yokai really think that he even had a chance at being with Sesshomaru, yeah, when hell freezes over. He felt like the room had started close in on him, he needed to get out of here, and fast. _**Stay!…** _“Nothing, I have to go.” He got up from his seat and swiveled towards the door, ready to take off like a bat out of hell and had almost made it to the door before he was cut off, once again colliding with Sesshomaru’s body.

He steadied himself, eyes darting back and forth quickly looking for another escape, the window, perfect! He turned to set his next escape plan in motion before an iron grip was on his arms turning him back around to face his current problem. “Inuyasha! Calm down!” He froze completely in the grip. **_Submit!_** _No! I can’t! He’ll kill me if he knows! **No…**_ Inuyasha trembled slightly feeling trapped. Sesshomaru sighed softly and loosened his grip on him but still held his hands firmly in place. “I’m not going to hurt you…” Sesshomaru seemed to be fighting himself, this wasn’t normal. “I know I have given you no reason in the past to believe me now, but know that it is the truth, I intend you no harm Inuyasha…” Inuyasha had grown accustomed to icy glare of death he had always received from Sesshomaru, but this was different. There was no ice in this glare, it seemed soft, concerned, almost pleading. _**Safe…**_

Inuyasha swallowed the lump in his throat before bringing his gaze up to meet the others, “Sesshomaru I…” he had no words, how do you tell someone that’s repeatedly tried to kill you that you might like them? _Oh yeah, you know that time you put a fist through my gut and left me for dead? Well let’s just forget that ever happened because some stupid voice in my head called you my alpha. Yeah that would go over real well…_ “I just need to go, please…” 


	13. Stay

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Sesshomaru’s point of view

_**He can’t leave!**_ Sesshomaru could feel his yokai trying to run rampant at the thought of Inuyasha leaving and never come back. He could feel a deep pain in his chest when Inuyasha looked up at him, fear, he was scared, terrified really. What had he done to make him react this way? He slowly released his hold on the hanyou and dropped his hands down to his sides defeated. _**No!**_ Sesshomaru took a step to the side unblocking the path to the door. **_No! Make him stay!_** _I can not force him, he will only despise me more. **Mine!**_

It took every ounce of his strength to keep himself from grabbing Inuyasha again as he slowly walked to the door. Sesshomaru watched him reach for the door with a shaking hand, as it closed the distance he could feel his chest aching worse with every beat of his heart. “Please stay…” the plea came out an almost unrecognizable whisper from his own mouth, it was soft, he almost hadn’t even realized it said it aloud, but he had to of because the hand reaching for the door froze right above the knob and an ear twitched, he had been heard.

Inuyasha stayed facing the door, “What did you say?” It was now his turn to be nervous, Sesshomaru remained silent with a down cast glare. Inuyasha spun around quickly his voice gaining volume “What did you say Sesshomaru?!?” Sesshomaru brought his gaze up to Inuyasha’s fiery stare, it was now or never, he could swallow his pride if meant that he would stay, right? “I asked you to stay.” Inuyasha stared at him as if searching for treachery behind his words and replied with a hissed, “Why?” Sesshomaru took a deep breath trying to calm his nerves before he simply replied, “Because I need you…”


	14. The Truth Comes Out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Centuries after a war that pushes demons into hiding Sesshomaru believes he is the last demon still alive, that is until he runs into a surprise from his past.

Inuyasha’s point of view

All the adrenaline that had been pulsing through his veins froze in that instant. Did he really just hear that, and from Sesshomaru of all people? Something was wrong, something had to be wrong, was this some sort of trap? Inuyasha looked him up and down looking for any sign that this was a sadistic prank and found none. “You can leave if you so choose to, just know that I do not wish you to.” “ “You don not wish me to” huh? Well I’m sorry if that’s a little hard for me to believe considering all the times you’ve tried to kill me” If he had been anyone else he wouldn’t have noticed the slight flinch in Sesshomaru after the words left his mouth. **_Alpha in pain…_** _Let him be in pain, assholes deserves it after everything he’s done to me._ “Why the hell would I ever believe that now all of the sudden you need me?” 

Sesshomaru hands went to his pants pocket pulling out a lighter and a pack of cigarettes proceeding to bring one to his lips, was he shaking? The smell of smoke filled the air and he watched as he inhaled it, he watched as the demon’s eyes closed briefly as if he was trying to collect his thoughts for a moment. Sesshomaru turned on his heel, releasing the smoke from his lungs as he made his way back to the couch closer to an ash tray. He followed after the demon, maybe his was his crazy yokai that possessed him to do so. Sesshomaru sat with a sigh and looked up at Inuyasha expectantly, Inuyasha huffed out “What?” Sesshomaru then nodded towards a chair across from him “Please take a seat Inuyasha, so we can talk.” _**Submit…**_

He could feel Sesshomaru’s eyes on him as moved to the chair and took a seat. “Start talking…” Sesshomaru took another drag then flicked the ash into the awaiting crystal tray. “I’ve had centuries to think about it and have come to the realization that my hate for you was only circumstantial. I hated you because father chose you, he chose you for the tessaiga, he chose you for his legacy, he chose you in death, and I’m sure that if he had lived, he would have chosen you to be his successor over me.” he closed his eyes a moment almost forcing the next words out, “I reacted like a spoiled brat. I can’t change the past, but I can control the present, and if given the chance, our future.”

Our future? Did he really hear that right? Who was this person? _**Mate...**_ _S_ _hush you!_ Silence lingered in the air as Sesshomaru finished his cigarette before putting it out and looking back to him before breaking the silence, “My yokai has been stirring more than usual as well lately since you appeared.” Inuyasha’s ears perked up in curiosity, “What’s yours been saying?” Sesshomaru’s head tilted down slightly, his eyes searching the fabric of his dark jeans for anything that could distract him in that moment. Since when did he get nervous? His hand glided softly along the fabric lightly drumming his fingers across the surface, a thought occurred to Inuyasha, had he ever actually felt those hands? Sure he had found them around his neck a countless number of times, but in those moments he had never actually felt them. Inuyasha’s eyes followed them, taking in the manicured nails, the snowy; flawless skin that looked like they had never seen a hard days work, and those long; deadly and nimble fingers. Sesshomaru was perfection, perfection in every way possible, a perfection he could never hope to obtain. Inuyasha’s line of thought was drawn short when he heard a soft reply, “It is plagued with thoughts of you…”


End file.
